


Masa ke Masa

by lumutness



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Team Minato-centric, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumutness/pseuds/lumutness
Summary: Sometimes, your past and future can be intertwined in the most surprising ways.In their life, this certainly rang true.





	1. [ As if it was ] Yesterday

"Rin, put me down. This is embarrassing."

What? He was embarrassed for being carried around by a girl? Rin hid a smile. She would have none of that attitude right now, "You're injured, Kakashi-kun."

"I still can walk,"

Argumentative, isn't he.

"Barely. Your chakra exhaustion says otherwise."

"I _**can**. _ Besides, Obito told me to protect you. How I am doing that when you carried me around like this?"

 _Obito_.

She ignored the way her chest twist in pain at that name. She retorted instead, "You can watch my back from there. Besides we are in Konoha. I'm sure there are no enemy around here,"

"Shinobi rule number—" Kakashi's voice choked off suddenly as if he were bitten his tongue. He took a long shuddering breath that tickled her at the ear, no doubt remembering bad memories it brought about... before. He never talked about rules again until today.

Rin didn't ask why.

"You're always protecting me," she mused. Being a medic usually doesn't come with great physical powress, so, "it's my turn to take care of you, Kakashi."

Her memories came unbidden then, of a dead _dead **dead**_ compassionate boy that she loves like a little brother, then this other boy that she adores, now exuding warmth behind her back.

"I'm sure Obito would want that,"

...and she gave Kakashi her most brilliant smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This drabble is based on the fanart I draw on Tumblr. I like seeing Kakashi on piggyback, so... yeah. The second part would be about Kakashi and Obito.


	2. Tomorrow [ I wish you will stay with me ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and Obito returns.

"Obito, put me down."

What.

What the actual _fuck_. Kakashi looked dead on his feet and still had the gall to tell him that. Does he have no self preservation instinct at all? "You want me to drop you right here? You barely can _walk_ ," he was all but spat that word out to Kakashi so that it would sink in his thick skull.

 _Barely._ That's the keyword, Kakashi thought. "I still can," he side eyed Obito with the most long suffering look he could muster. This conversation sounds familiar somehow, "Now, Obito, put me down please,"

Obito snuck a glance at Kakashi who laid limp on his shoulder, "Do it yourself if you can. Go on," he could feel Kakashi's finger twitched and trembled at the challenge, "...you _can't_ , can you?" He smiled triumphantly, knowing his point had been made.

Kakashi glared at him.

Fallen leaves danced around them as the wind blows. _Rin would love this,_ Obito thought. Somehow, on their way back from the battlefield, they managed to ran accross a forest unmarred by all the war outside. The war that Obito _started_.

Nobody was quite sure on what to do when they saw the great and terrible Uchiha Obito brought one of their war general in a piggyback ride, of all things, with a fond expression on his face. Even though he had helped in defeating Kaguya, technically he was still a war criminal, after all.

Both of them made a ridiculous sight to behold.

"People are staring, you know,"

Obito chose not to dwell on that. He squished his guilt aside for time being and tighten his grip on Kakashi, "Really? I didn't see you protest this much when Gai carried you around last time,"

Kakashi shot him with those long suffering look again. "It's _Gai_ ," as if it would explain everything.

Obito rolled his eyes.

"—and how would you know that, Obito?"

"Who knows," he shrugged, not willing to elaborate at that, "I bet Rin would yell at me if I left you by yourself," _even if it's your own fault,_ "when you collapsed from chakra exhaustion," he knows that Rin would have chided him with that sad, _sad_ , and dissapointed eyes instead of yelling, but still.

"Rin would—"

"Rin is dead," he took a deep breath at that, "so learn to take care of yourself, Bakashi." The irony haven't lost in him. Just less than 24 hours ago he wanted Kakashi to break down in his own despair, and now...

Kakashi chuckled mirthlessly, suddenly remembering remnants of the far past, "I know..." It's funny, how both of his teammates have similar thoughts about this.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to draw parallels between their past and future, Obito and Rin, dead and alive. This team is full of irony.
> 
> They deserved a (somewhat) happy ending.


End file.
